


A Little Too Much

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humanformers, M/M, Pants, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couple of months, Optimus started to take notice that he might've been spoiling his love a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddle/gifts).



> To and for Reddle, just because you deserve some MegOP~! ^v^

Even after they became a couple, Optimus kept finding new, wonderful things about his partner. He was surprised to discover Megatron's fondness for candies, ranging from chocolates to any kind of dessert. And Megatron loved to be comfortable, he enjoyed a nice soft bed, and plush pillows. Megatron loved all his little comforts, and Optimus took it upon himself to make sure his lover was as happy as possible.

From time to time, Optimus gave Megatron little candies and sweets, his spark skipping a beat every time he saw that warm smile. Some mornings when he had to work, he always made sure that Megatron woke up to little muffin baskets or a plate full of donuts on the kitchen table. They went out to restaurants and buffets whenever Optimus wanted to treat his lover, and he always let Megatron pick what kind of dessert he wanted~ Most often, Optimus let Megatron be greedy and have both.

Though, after a couple of months, Optimus started to take notice that he might've been spoiling his love a little too much. He truly saw what he'd cause one morning, when the two were nestled together in a heap of pillows and blankets. It felt so very fine to feel his lover's hands on his back, muscled arms around his middle, and a warm, thick chest in which to bury his face. He'd woken first, and taken this time to reflect, but it hadn't been more than a few more minutes before Megatron stirred and sat up after kissing Optimus' cheek.

Megatron swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, thinking about how good it would be to just lay back down and go to sleep. Unfortunately, he had to get up and meet Soundwave and Starscream today. It'd been a while since he'd heard from them, and he needed to know if Soundwave was doing alright and if Starscream was sneaking around.

He walked over to his dresser and grabbed the first pair of pants he saw. He slipped them up to his thighs before the pants wouldn't go any further. Megatron blinked. What? These pants fit just fine the last time he'd worn them! He growled quietly. He must've grabbed Optimus' pants or something...

His hand reached back in for another pair- one that he knew was his! Megatron pulled them up, scowling when this pair stopped right at his hips. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror, wondering what the problem was. He blinked once more. Had he... Had he gained weight? His thighs were chunky, his rear looked bigger and his belly was hanging over his pants. How had this gone unnoticed?

While Megatron was looking at his reflection, Optimus was staring at him the whole time. How could this have gone unnoticed? Optimus thought to himself. He watched as Megatron tugged and tugged and when he finally got them up to his hips. His rear is pushed up and showing just a bit over the top of the hem and the pants won’t button. He heard Megatron growl and watched as he decided to tackle the button problem first. He lied down on the floor and sucked in his big gut to button them. After he stood back up, he leaned over to grab the first pair of pants that he dropped on the floor. Both of them heard a loud ripping noise. Megatron didn't even need to look in the mirror to know that he had a huge rip in the seat of his pants.

He cursed, loudly. And shouted about how the damn washing-machine must've shrunk them. Optimus let him rant and watched him throw on sweats instead. He'd put him on a diet tomorrow, or the day after that.


End file.
